Ride With Me
by sixunderpar
Summary: No reception, no civilisation - nothing. Stranded. Completely isolated. A girl attempting to start a new life is lost when her truck decides to stop functioning. Good thing Edward Cullen comes along to lead the way. AU/OOC. Lemons.


First attempt at writing. Leave me some sugar, or some cocain or something? (: Thankies.

* * *

"On the road again," I hummed in tune with the radio. "Goin' places that I've never been."

I chuckled a little bit to myself as I sang the standard road trip song. I loved this. Just me, my old truck, the music and the road. I had been driving for roughly two hours now, and the weather was dreary. The sun had been hiding behind the clouds today, but now as that was beginning to set, the grey had taken a darker shade. I drummed my hands against the steering wheel, already feeling bored as I danced in my seat, trying to think of ways to entertain myself. _23 hours to go._

It was the beginning of June and I had decided a couple of months ago to clean my slate and finally get a good education at college.  
For the past three years I had worked at the office, the years before having been naive and believing that I was in love with my high school sweetheart. I sighed and wondered where I would be if I hadn't decided to let older, handsome Jacob Black whisk me off and make me believe that I was truly in love, when all it really was was infatuation.

I shook my head and strayed away from the thoughts of my days with him. He didn't deserve the the heartache I felt every time I thought of him, even though it wasn't directed towards him; it was directed at all the years I had lost. I put on a smile and kept driving, basking in the glory of finally putting the plan I had formed two long years ago. I had been afraid of putting it in to plan; it was such a life-altering step.

But now that it was finally in action, I could honestly say that so far, I wasn't regretting anything. I snorted as I remembered that technically my life hadn't changed just yet, seeing as how I was a day and a night away from the real beginning. Rain had started whipping against my windshield, and I groaned. So now I was going to be driving in both rain and darkness? Typical.

I turned my wipers on and tried to ignore the rain, ignore the sour mood it seemed to be putting me in. In fact, it seemed as the whole atmosphere in the car was changing, becoming bitter - the mood, the scent. A scent that smelled like... gas? I snorted at my ridiculous imagination. All I was doing was trying to blame my bipolar-ness on something -  
the rain, the atmosphere... the smell.

Although, I was growing suspicious over it, since it was hard to imagine scent, especially a gas leak. I gasped as I realised that this could be the very problem - a gas leak. If that was the case, I should pull over as quick as possible, unless I had a death wish.

I waited impatiently for a sign to tell me where I could pull over, and I frowned as I read that the next gas station was several miles away. I didn't have time for that. The fumes were already getting to me, and I could honestly say I was starting to feel a bit faint. And besides, it was eight o'clock in the middle of nowhere; I highly doubt anyone would be passing by. I pulled over at the side of the road before hopping out, skimming the environment. I was on the countryside, and for once, I could finally see the stars in the sky.

In Reno, where I had resided for the past years, the lights of the city had always been blocking any possible way to stargaze. It had become quite depressing after a while, especially since I knew how many stars truly did shine there, but after a while I just gave up all hope and told myself that I didn't need stars. I looked around for a place to sit, and pushed my bottom lip out when I noticed that there was nothing but tall grass. I huffed and sat across the gravely road, as far away from my truck as possible. Partly because I was afraid of inhaling the fumes, and partly because I was making sure that my lame ass pickup knew that I was pissed at it.

"I hope you're happy now," I called as I sat down in the prickly grass. "You've stranded us both in the middle of nowhere and," I picked up my phone from out of my purse. "There's no reception either! Now we're going to have to wait until someone drives along and let's me ride with them. Do you know how long that will take?! And it will doubtfully be before I either starve to death, die from dehydration or you fucking explode on to the road! Be proud!" I picked up a rock and tried aiming it at the car, missing it by a million miles. "Ugh!"

I picked up my cell again and stood up, holding it high in the air as I prayed for just one bar so that I could call a car service company to pick up my truck. It was dark and cold here, and I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. The worst part was that since I was in the middle of nowhere, with no cars passing by, and the ones that did were probably driven by rapists or murderers. That would be just my luck.

And it didn't help that I was over 23 hours from my destination. I didn't know where I was, but I had only driven for 2 hours before my damn pickup decided that it had a deadly gas leak. "You couldn't have told me before I was deserted somewhere completely unknown," I muttered to myself, the 'you' being thrown at any willing object - the truck, the grass, the sun, the stars, God, Jesus, whoever wanted to take the blame. I didn't care, just as long as I didn't have to be the 'you'. I was struck with a sudden fear.

What if nobody did come by? What if my truck did explode? I knew I was being silly - it wouldn't just go _bang _and explode, it would catch on fire. First. I shuddered at the very thought. Maybe in the end, I would be forced to drive my truck, at least so I got to the gas station. But that would be absolute last resort.

_~2Hours Later_ ~

It feels like it's gone weeks and I was starting to consider driving my car, but I stopped myself every time by taking a deep breath and remembering that I had only been here for a few hours. Not even a few. That wasn't worth getting in a car that you couldn't even breath in without risking fainting right there on the road and then dying.

I chuckled to myself and shook my head at the dark humor in this very unfunny situation. Yeah, laugh it up Bella, you're stranded in the middle of nowhere and you're making jokes about the option you're honestly considering. I knew that when I did consider it, though, it was only out of hysteria and impulse. I was afraid. Terrified. It didn't help that it was cold and dark and the stars had disappeared and the moon was nowhere in sight. I snorted. Where was light when you needed it?

Hey, wait, there it was. Down the road. It looks like headlights.  
Or am I hallucinating, seeing things? I hadn't seen anything at all for nearly an hour, and it was really starting to get to me. I squinted as the lights became stronger, closer, bigger, before my eyes widened as I realised that someone was here. Someone had come to rescue me. Well, if they were kind enough to pick up a strange girl and drive her to the nearest gas station.

I waved my arms frantically at the car, standing at the edge of the road, praying the person in the car would acknowledge me, see me. The car started slowing down as it got near me, and a silver car stopped in front of me, the tinted windows rolling down.

"Are you okay?" a voice of melted sex asked. My heart pounded hard in my chest, and then - nothing.

* * *

Black-out! Who was the mystery man behind the tinted windows? :)


End file.
